Electronic packages, such as integrated circuit packages can include an inductor. The inductor can be used in a circuit to reduce or increase the voltage of a power supply to an operating voltage of the integrated circuit. Voltage regulation components can be included in the integrated circuit package, for instance, increase the power efficiency, or reduce the cost of the integrated circuit as well as reduce the space occupied by the voltage regulator. Some electronics packages include inductors on the bottom of the package (e.g., the bottom buildup layers of a substrate) for voltage regulation. The surface area of the package can be limited as there is demand for smaller integrated circuits. In particular, the surface area on the bottom of the integrated circuit, the side of the integrated circuit that mounts to a circuit board, for example, can be limited due to the need for surface mount leads, ball grid arrays, or the like. In some examples, a flat circular spiral inductor is included in the package for voltage regulation. The flat circular spiral inductor can require a large surface area on the package. Additionally, the flat circular spiral inductor can be limited to producing low inductance values and can be difficult to scale in larger integrated circuit packages. In some examples, inductor windings can be located on a plurality of copper layers within a substrate of the package. For instance, each winding can be located on a single layer of the substrate and connected to one or more adjacent windings by a via (i.e., an electronics trace inductor). This type of inductor can occupy one or more copper layers of the substrate and sometimes many layers in order to form a plurality of windings.